Harry Potter and the Brother Wand
by Louise2
Summary: It's my own plot with Harry at school in his fifth year. The Order, his mother, Grindylows, Canada and the Dark Lord all rolled into one.


PLEASE READ: this story takes place after GoF so it's my little imaginary and short version of book 5. This story has plot (big good thing) and will follow it as well as possible. Further more there will be some rather violent bits and maybe a few deaths. Which is why the rating is high. Please everybody read and review and tell me your thoughts, suggestions and criticism (but no flaming). Tell me if I spelt something wrong of if I messed up on details (have poor memory). Lastly you all know I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, however all original characters that may be introduced are my propriety.  
  
Harry Potter and the Brother Wand - the prologue  
  
Harry Potter the famous boy wizard was heading up the rich marble staircase to the Gryffingor common room all the way up in the tower. He was with his friends Ron and Hermione and they were busily chatting about their summers.  
  
"It's really too bad that Dumbledore wouldn't let you spend the summer with us Harry," said Ron "Mum was sending him owls every week too! I had a blast though. Charlie was over for a week and he helped me practice Quidditch. The only opening on the team this year is Keeper you know, I think I'll try for it." Ron was grinning widely in a dreamy kind of way.  
  
"What did you do for vacation Hermione?" asked Harry kindly. Hermione blushed a little.  
  
"I went to Russia and visited with Viktor." She gushed.  
  
Ron stopped suddenly in the stairs, the person behind him bumped into him and wavered backward, but quickly grabbed hold of the railing.  
  
"You did WHAT?"  
  
"Oh Ron," sighed Hermione exasperatedly "Who was I to say no? Besides," she said in a huff "Russia was beautiful and Viktor was a true gentlemen."  
  
Ron's mouth hung half open, in disbelief and Harry guessed maybe even jealousy. He looked like a fish out of water standing there motionless, well until the very impatient fellow behind him shoved him forward and up the stairs.  
  
Trying to fracture the tension between his two best friends especially on the first day of school Harry spoke up, "Do any of you know the password yet?"  
  
"Hermione does." Muttered Ron.  
  
"It's Dandelion Breath," she said elbowing Ron in his ribs.  
  
"Ow, bloody hell that hurts."  
  
"Hermione! You're a Prefect!" exclaimed Harry noticing the shinny badge on her robe for the first time since she'd put it on in the train.  
  
The bushy haired girl blushed lightly. "I wanted to tell you myself, surprise you, you know?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Well honestly I'm not really surprised. I was kind of expecting it of you." "Dandelion Breath." Said Ron to the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress that guarded the secret entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The picture swung open and revealed the round passage.  
  
All three of them climbed in and went to their own dormitories.  
  
"Good night Hermione." Called Harry.  
  
"Good night." She called back and ran up to her room.  
  
After Ron and Harry climbed up to their dorms they said hello to Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Where's Seamus?" Asked Neville.  
  
"Dunno," shrugged Ron "Maybe he didn't make the train."  
  
Harry caught Ron's eye, at the beginning of their second year at Hogwarts Harry and Ron could not get in through the barrier in between platform 9 and 10 at Kings Cross. In fact they had hijacked Arthur Weasley's own car and had flown it to Hogwarts and right into the Whomping Willow. Then the car was nearly battered into tiny bits of scrap metal, they were lucky to be alive. The flying car had then escaped into the Forbidden Forest and had since been romping around in it like a wild animal.  
  
But that made no sense at all. He and Ron could not get to the Platform 9 and ¾ because the house-elf Dobby had done something to the entrance. Right now Dobby was working in the castle kitchen. So why would Seamus not be at school?  
  
"I guess I'll ask McGonagall tomorrow. Maybe his vacation just lasted longer then usual." Suggested Harry.  
  
All four of the boys nodded in agreement and went to bed. Harry crawled into the large four poster bed and winced as the frame whined in protested. He pulled the curtains shut around him and covered himself in the many layers of thick duvet. He rested his head on his pillow and thought about the day to come, as well as the adventures that would follow.  
  
AN: Ok that's the end of the prologue no plot visible as of yet it was just to fill in a rather large and unnecessary explication (namely the summer vacation). Also can anyone tell me if it's Seamus or Dean that likes football (soccer?) I forgot. Thanks. 


End file.
